Diary of a Weasley
by maggielyn
Summary: The war isn't over yet. Now the Weasley's are being forced into hiding by the overbearing new Minister and the ever present fear of discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Diary of a Weasley Ch. 1**

**So this chapter is just setting up characters for the next entry. **

**Hang in there. It'll get better, I swear.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear... First Page, <strong>

**I cranked open this diary on my birthday, intent on writing about the first thing that popped into my mind. Mostly what has been going on with myself and my family, but I feel the need to tell you what has been going on outside first. **

**First of all, my name is George Weasley. I have four brothers and a sister, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny. Our parents are Arthur and Molly. I used to have another brother, Fred; my twin, but he died in the last war.**

**Bill has been happily married for several years to his Veela-wife, Fleur, and Ron and Ginny just recently had a double wedding to their significant others, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Now I am a proud Uncle of one, and am engaged to my girlfriend (who used to be Fred's) Angelina Johnson (who insisted on keeping her own last name.)**

**However easy it may be to be a blissful, giant family in the middle of nowhere, after long awaiting, the war recompensed. Now, Dad says before long, we're going to have to start scouting for hiding places big enough to accomodate sixteen people, if not more. And I must admit, it's hard to find one of those i the Wizarding or Muggle World.**

**We've been working furiously with the Lovegoods, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt to get everything ready and in order. but for now, we're just trying to enjoy the last few days of solitude and keep our cool.**

**However much some officials knew it was wrong to have to round up the Muggleborns, who had been freed prior to the end of the last war, to be recaptured, the newest Minister of Magic, Amadeus Ramoldton, had commanded it, and so it was. Now that we had all been labeled as blood-traitors, Hermione, the mudblood, had been inherited, as well as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, AND a Veela, who were particularly valuable on the black market nowadays, our little family was a giant red flag for almost anybody in the wizarding community. No one knows where we're going yet except Kingsley, Xenophilius, and Dad. They're simply telling us to go about our regular lives until the hour of departure. All of this just puts my teeth on edge.**

**-George**


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of a Weasley, Ch. 2

Dear Journal, Since last week, things have changed. A lot.A Ministry Official came by on Wednesday to collect all of our wands, but he didn't take us in strangely enough. He gave Dad a sorrowful look as he trudged through the snow, and back to the closest Disapparating "safe place". After that, things began moving quicker. I turned my joke shop over to my friend Lee Jordan, as to not have to givve it to the Ministry of Magic.

We've also come to the terrible realization that Angelina is going to have a baby. This puts us at so much more danger now, because without magic, it will be near impossible to keep an infant from screaming during the day which is bound to happen. I just pray that this whole war will be over before the baby is born.

Sadly, the Lovegoods were discovered to be blood-traitors from the previous war. Xenophillius was dragged off to a Port Key site two days ago and hasn't been seen or heard from since. This meant that we were going to have another "plus one" now that old Xeno was gone; Luna.

I'd also like to take a moment to point out that we have moved into the under-belly of the Hog's Head. We were hoisted down one at a time via well by Aberforth. After we were all down in the small, dank hole, we were closed back in. There are so many people in this tiny space that not only was I sharing a room with Angelina now, but also with Bill, Fleur, Ginny, and Harry. The children got their own room. The wwalls were damp, there was scarcely light, and there was very little space for anyone to move around. Nevertheless, this small space would be known as home for now. So, we have to figure out how to make it work.

-George


	3. Chapter 3

Diary of a Weasley, Ch. 3

**We've only been living in our hiding place for several days and already we have gotten "choice wands" from wands were very cheaply fashioned, and the only ones who got them were Mum, Dad, Harry, and Hermione. They couldn't be used for luxury. They were strictly to be used for alerting each other of danger, which was the downside since Kingsley was only able to snag for of these wands. They were also able to produce water, heat, and light, but that was all, and still, the heat from the end of a stick wasn't near enough to keep us all warm at night. They were only to be used to complete household tasks. These wands couldn't be tracked, which made them even more illegal then they were before the war. They were clunky and inconvenient, but but better than nothing.**

**Padma Patil came by yesterday with our food rations for the whole week. It was quite a bit less than we were used to, but it was enough to keep us, as long as it was always split fairly, and somebody always seemed to get a bit more than somebody else, according to Mum.**

**Sadly, we have to keep all of the families oon such a strict plan (for food, the restroom, etc.) We never go hungry, but it's always a bit less than what satisfies.**

**We'll soon have another person joining us as well. Neville Longbottom. He had been able to fly under the radar thus far, because of is marriage to Cho Chang, the pure-blood Ravenclaw with no allegiance. However, he had made his true colors quite clear by showing his opinions to Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet. He disappeared into hiding the night after the article was published.**

**We cleaned up as much as we could before Padma knocked on the cellar entrance. The door is in the very back of the pub. It was behind several bookshelves of long-forgotten shrunken heads.**

**Why haven't I mentioned the Invisibility Cloak in our "ingenious plan"? It was confiscated when the Ministry raided the Burrow. Mum was literally reduced to tears. They tore every single room to shreds, took what they liked, and left us with the summons.**

**Only seven of us were called when we finally got around to reading the summons papers. Honestly, if we had all been summoned, we most likely would have succombed as a family unit and went to wherever they held the captured ones. But it was only seven; Dad, Bill, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Master James Potter II, and me. I could see their tactic. Destroy the family, destroy the ability to fight back.**

**They proved then that they didn't care. Man, woman, child; no one was spared. When they wanted somebody dead, they were dead. So, as a remedy, we simply took off before they had the chance to summon the rest of us, and stole the clothes right off our backs.**

**Now I must go. People are beginning to show up at the pub. We must stay completely silent.**

** -George**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are food for my brain! I need them to continue a decent story. Thoughts, opinions, ideas, I want to know what is going on in your all's heads. Review on my story...NOW! 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Diary of a Weasley, Ch. 4

**Dear Journal, **

**It's been almost a month since the last time I left an entry. In that time, so much has happened. Things that we would typically just pass right over seem more monumental than ever now. For examle, the creaks in the ceiling. Bill used his "man power" to put reinforcement on the boards so we know people above won't make the ceiling cave in on top of us, but still, the unstoppable slopes in the roof gave the entire place a sense of foreboding. Then again, I was pretty sure we had the safest hiding place in all of England. Nobody knew where we were, but Kingsley, and he was in direct relation with the Minister of Magic himself. **

**Last night we really had a scare though. Im the middle of the night, Ginny and I both went to he foot of the stairs, where the potatoes and corn were. It was our job in the mornings to prepare the corn and potatoes for the day, so we got up particularly early ing the morning. Nobody was due to arrive at the pub until at least 7 a.m. It was only a bit bast four. **

**We sat at the bottom of the stairs carving potatoes for nearly an hour, when here were footsteps near the entrance of the cellar. We hadn't heard a thing until the door to the cellar was actually creaking open. Ginny's breath hitched along with mine, as I covered her mouth with my own hand and stumbled to dive behind the staircase. Footsteps walked across the cellar door, but no one came around to open it. I lifted Ginny, now paralyzed with fear, into my arms and back into our bedroom, where everybody else sat up stalk straight in bed as well, listening for any sign of an unwanted person in the building.**

**Bill looked at his wand in fury. There had been no message of any kind from Kingsley. That could only mean one of two things. There really was nothing wrong, or Kingsley was dead and they were searching for us harder than ever.**

**At seven the door slanned and there was the bleating of a goat. We all sighed in relief. Aberforth was by no means pretecting us. He was damn set on protecting his right, however, and he the rights of his establishment, "which is why we chose this spot," Dad tells me, "Aberforth is't going down unless it's in a blaze of glory." Somehow, this makes us all feel a bit safer.**

**Today, there is no comfort though. We all sat around the table, having completely forgotten about breakfast, preparing for the rest of the day's silence. As we all sat there late into the afternoon, a realization hit all of us simultaneously.**

**Somebody knows about out hiding place.**

** -George**


	5. Chapter 5

Diary of a Weasley, Ch. 5

**Dear Journal, **

**Kingsley came to us today to tell us about the inspector. That was who was above us the other day. He assured us of the fact that it wasn't as bad as we had initially thought it would be. We had originally thought it was a theif or a death eater, who would be willing to sell us out in the blink of an eye. We got lucky. Still, our hiding spot had been easy for them to locate. Now we know, it isn't a matter of if we will be caught; it's the matter of when.**

**The idea of being sold out came to a grinding hault however, when Angelina started complaining of pains this morning. Ginny and Luna did their best to numb the pain, but with the few resources we had, it was a difficult deed to say the least. We all just hope it has nothing to do with the baby. She already picked out a name and everything. Andrew Fredrick. She was ready for this; so ready. To think that everything she had dreamed about could be put to the test just because of the laws against blood traitors. Sadly, I can't help but think that that bit is my fault. She wasn't considered a blood traitor until she married into our family. Her family was loyal to both the Muggle and Magical Ministries. The had never done anything weond; until she took this flying leap of faith, and it's landed her here in this hellhole we have to call home. **

**On a better note, Kingsley's right hand, Padma Patil, came by last night with a new batch of books for us. As much as we knew we could be learning, most of us perferred to submerse ourselves in Muggle Fantasy and Romance. These topics seemed broad to me. It left so much up to the imagination, which is why I think we congregate toward that. Aside from those reading materials, Ron, Harry, and Bill also took a liking to an American Magazine, called Playboy. The first time I had laughed in a long time was at the sigt of Mum's face when she found Bill's magazine stash under his pillow. We still haven't stopped making fun of him for it, poor guy.**

** -George**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is the shout out to anybody who watches the Glee Project!

Diary of a Weasley

Dear Journal,

It has always been hard, sitting down here doing absolutely nothing, while so much is going on outside, but this week has been particularly excruciating. Our little family has been sitting down here in the dark while there have been battles overhead for the past day and a half. Our entire home shook from the wand-fire from above. I know there was nothing I could have done, but I still felt selfish, wrapped up in a blanket in the corner, patiently waiting for all of this to be over, while people were dying by the second, to keep our hiding, as well as hundreds of others, a secret . They were fighting for us, and the ones who had already been shipped off.

The Ministry's henchmen opened fire on the pub today. We've all huddled together in the farthest corner from the door, waiting for it to pass. There was a pounding on the door, Padma's voice, then a whisper of an incantation in the tremor of a terrified timbre. She flung the door open and pushed two brunette children in. They couldn't have been any older than 15 or 16. Without so much as a hesitation, Padma slammed the door behind her and locked it with her choice wand. Since we had gone into hiding, the Ministry had confiscated all non-essential persons wand in fear of a rebellion such as this. This was good news for us though. This meant the end was drawing near.

The two of them stood there, practically shaking in their boots. The girl looked tattered and exhausted. The boy looked no worse for wear, and strangely put together.

A heavier blast came to our home that shook us to the core, "Come here!" Mum called in a frantic tone to the pair of them, holding out her arms and pulling them in close once they made their move. She shielded their eyes, in her motherly way, from all of the debris and whatnot that was falling from the ceiling.

Almost three hours later, the others had all turned in to bed, exhausted from the days event. Only the two kids and I remained around the small fire that Dad had managed to cultivate to give off a bit of heat. The two shared a thin blanket that the boy had pulled out of his ruck sack. They simply sat there in a stunned silence until I finally managed to say, "Soooo..." to get their attention, "Do you two come with names or...voices?" try as I may, I just couldn't come up with a joke that was up-to-snuff. Not today; not like this.

"We have names," the boy began, the ghost of a smile lurking on his features. I could tell he used to be a jokester, "I'm Damian. This is my sister Ellis. Padma brought us here from the Irish school. The Ministry took Ireland and there wasn't anywhere safe, so she brought us here. On a train. Under a pile of linens."

"She said we could stay here for the time being. We hope it's okay. Our parents were taken, you see, several weeks ago, by thestral in the town square. Lord knows where they might be at this point." the little girl said, a tone of awe in her voice.

"We do need some new blood in these parts," I joked, trying to keep up the act, "And I was wrong; you two definitely do have voices."

That felt good. That was teh first time in months I had been able to joke properly. I could tell that the twins, Damian and Ellis, were going to help me get back into the swing of being a jokester.

-George

Author's Note: So whatdya think? Leave a review and I will write more within the next week. Maaybe sooner depending on how many reviews I get. 3

~Mags


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So, it has taken me a REALLY long time to get this chapter because the beginning of marching band, a website, and a new podcast, accompanied by a massive brain fart, left me pinched for time. I promise I'll try to get chapters out on a more regular basis. Please don't give up on me just yet, because I promise I haven't given up on this story or any of my others! TEAM DAMERON FOREVER!**

"Damien!" Brittney called from the opposite end of the hallway, skipping up to him and looping her arm through his own, "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you since noon." she pouted, as he frantically tried to concoct a plan in his head to smoothly get away from her.

"Since noon? Brit, I have Pre-Cal from 11:30 to 12:45, then gym, then band. You had classes too. Where could you have possibly been waiting for me."

"At the lunch table."

"At noon? Brittney, that is when the Kindergarteners are in the cafeteria for snack time!"

"How do you know that?" she asked him, finally stopping their walk at the exit to the school, then adding to herself in a lower tone, letting her head duck, "That would explain all of the munchkins."

Damien decided to tell her about his huge exploration into the uncharted territory that was the primary school down the street, "I took an opening as a Cadet teacher at Washington and Lee Primary just down the road. I figured it would look good on college applications. Anyway, all I have to do is come in during school hours a couple days a week, sing a couple songs, play patty-cake, grade some papers, and then I'm right back here. It isn't a big deal."

"Sounds like fun." she said excitedly, "Anyway, do you want to come over tonight?" he knew what she was hinting at and several dozen red flags flew up on the double.

"You know what; actually I was going to study with Lindsay tonight." He dodged, "Tomorrow?" What? Why the hell did that word come out of his mouth? The word 'tomorrow' left her with the promise that he was going to be at her house tomorrow, without parents, stuck in the middle, forced to do her bidding. He didn't want to hurt her. She was like a child; a fool. He was like putty in her hands.

"I kind of had my heart set on tonight. It's the only night my dad isn't in town. Can't you study tomorrow?" she whined a bit, bouncing on her heels.

"No, I really need to go to this study thing, Brittney. I'm already falling behind and Lindsay seems to know what she's talking about." It made his chest feel like it was screwing upward while he lied to his first American girlfriend, "But I promise you that I will walk to your house tomorrow after scool, Then," he pulled her closer, putting his arms around her waist, "we can do whatever you want."

"So, are you cashing in the offer from the second day of school?"

"Mhm."

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips, then taking off to Santana's car.

#####################################################################

"Mom, I'm home!" Finn called, as he opened to door to the Hummel/Hudson house that was soon to be the Hummel/Hudson/Larsen house, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, kiddo!" she called from the general direction of the laundry room. There were footsteps and then she appeared, whiping her hands on her apron, "Oh, who's your friend?" she asked, a smile growing across her lips.

"Uhm, Mom; Sam needs a place to stay." her smile collapsed.

"Of course he can stay here. Sam can stay as long as he needs." she said, "We'll have to make up the couch though. There really isn't space for three people in that bedroom of yours."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel." Samuel couldn't help, but spread a huge smile over his lips, sticking out his hand for her to shake and she took it.

"You can call me Carole. Excuse me. I was just about to take dinner off the stove." she nodded and took off, "Finn, can I see you for a second?" she asked, practically dragging him by the ear all the way to the kitchen, "Finn, who is he?" she asked uncertainly.

"He's just a friend from Glee. I gave him a ride home the other day, saw something I probably shouldn't have seen; and I knew he couldn't stay in that house."

"Well, he can stay, but you can't do this anymore, Finn. I know you want to help everyone, but I don't think I can handle another one of these friends just popping up out of no where. Does that make sense?" she asked, more concerned with the fact that it might have actually not made sense.

"Is this about when Quinn lived with us?" Finn's voice began to rise; not in outrage, just defense for his ex-girlfriend, "Her parents kicked her out, Mom."

"No, Finn, I know. I just want you to know that you don't have to help every single sob story you meet. This kid might have a rough life, but if he were home, he'd still have a roof over his head. Maybe it just seems worse than it really is. I mean, we haven't seen his home life. You haven't even seen the inside of his house, have you? For all we know, he could just be a melodramatic teenager, and things could be perfectly normal."

"Mom, I saw the place with my own eyes. There was definitely something not right going on there." Finn insisted, hushing his tone again, worried that the new guest might have heard.

At that moment, Samuel came into the kitchen, his gate resembling that of a zombie and less that of a human. Carole wiped the look of discontent off her face and turned to face Samuel once more, "Can I help you with something, Dear?" she asked in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"I just got a call from the police. My parents were cooking Crystal Meth. The house exploded." there wasn't a hint of emotion in his voice. He seemed conflicted, like he didn't know what to think, "My sisters were in there!" he suddenly realized.

"Oh my God." erupted from Carole's mouth as a bustle of activity broke out among the three of them, as Carole ran to the stairs to call for Kurt, who happened to be (actually) studying with Blaine, and Finn ran to get the car started, and the five of them piled in the car to take off toward the hospital.

#############################################################################################################

"SAM!" Marissa called from across the hospital lobby, running to the place where he, Carole, and Finn had sat for the past two hours. Finn recognized the skinny ginger from homeroom. She was quiet, but when she chose to speak, it was usually snide, witty, and humorous. Now, though, she stood there with Samuel's hands in her own, tears coming out of her own eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I got stuck in traffic. Apparently there's a balloon race in Carmel that all of Lima will be attending. How are they?"

Samuel shook his head, still infuriated by what had been going on, and what was going on now, right under their noses, "I don't know how they are. The doctors won't tell us can't get a straight answer out of anyone." Finn scooted over a seat, in order for Marissa to take the seat beside Samuel.

"Kurt and Blaine went out to get coffees." Carole began, "It looks like it's going to be a long night. Do you want them to get you anything, Dear?" she asked directly to Marissa, who declined politely.

Just as they managed to settle into a pregnant silence, a doctor, who was still in gloves and a mask, as if she had just come out of surgery, began to speak to the entire group at large, "Mya lost a lot of blood. We believe that she was in the same room with the object that imploded, causing shrapnel to go flying, and as a result, a small piece of glass has lodged itself into her heart. We can opperate, but there's no garuntee that she won't flat line during surgery. Even if she does make it through, it will be a huge bill, and about 4 to 6 months of recovery time."

"What about Bree? Is she okay? And Mom and Dad?"

"Mom sustained life-threatening injuries and is currently on blood thinners and respiration. We aren't able to operate until the drugs leave her system, though. It's too risky. Bree is fine, but just to be sure, we put her on a breathing tube. Unfortunately, we couldn't revive your father and he had passed before he ever made it through the doors of the hospital." the news that both of his parents were nearly dead brought tears to Samuel's eyes. He wasn't entirely sure. He had hated his parents up until approximately three hours ago.

"What about Bree?" he asked, pushing the tears away once again, "Can I see her, please?" he pleaded. Marissa didn't like seeing Samuel like this. He was always so calm, cool, and collected, and to see him like this, in a random, jumbled, hurting mess, made her want to just jump over the seat and give him a huge hug, but it didn't work that way; she had to keep reminding herself.

"She seems stable. I don't see why not. I can take you to her right now, if you'll just follow me." Samuel motioned for Marissa to follow him and she did wordlessly.

It made Marissa start to wonder why they were passing the nursery. When Samuel spoke about Bree, she sort of always imagined an older sister, but when they were allowed in, and he took her hand, leading her at a dead sprint all the way to a baby crib, she realized she was so very wrong, then as Samuel lifted the tiny baby out of the crib in an almost fatherly way, a realization came to her, "Sam, your mother was cooking Crystal Meth when she was pregnant." That baby couldn't have been any more than three months old. Of course she had been brewing while pregnant. Bree did look particularly small for a baby of any age as well. She probably could have fit in Samuel's cargo pocket, "I think you need to have Bree tested for Crystal Meth."

**Author's Note: Well, that was a twist. So, as always, review, hug a porcupine, watch the Glee Project! TEAM CAMSAMDAM FOREVER!**


End file.
